


Daryl/Beth Fanart - when the wolve comes home

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Older Man/Younger Woman, Team Delusional (Walking Dead), beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, daryl dixon - Freeform, daryl/beth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Daryl/Beth Fanart - when the wolve comes home

The idee for this one has been floating around in my head for forever and finally I knew how to put it down. Of course we all know the song. 😉 There are 2 versions, hope you gonna like them.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/51401/51401_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/51513/51513_original.png)


End file.
